Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $5.27 each and baskets of eggplants for $8.82 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of eggplants because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the eggplants. Price of coconuts + price of eggplants = total price. ${5}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $14.09.